Lending A Helping Hand
by Out4Lunch
Summary: A young Toya runs away from home to escape his gruesome life with Endeavor and finds himself making friends with other children named Toga and Shigaraki. Together, they set out on an adventure to find someone who can shield them from danger. The person chosen for this job ends up falling to the great and mighty, All For One. Status: Hiatus/Dropped
1. My Name Is Dabi

It was a rainy day, clouds hung over the sky releasing the floodgates of heaven. A boy with red hair stood underneath a tree listening to the sound of the rain hit the ground. The rain swirled around the boy's skin, his white shirt was drenched in water, but it didn't matter. Every raindrop hitting his rough, burnt body felt refreshing.

Running away from Endeavor was an idea Natsuo suggested. The next morning was followed by his father dragging him out of the bed, despite his cries and scream of protests. The training session was ruthless, Endeavor smacked him around until he threw up on the ground. He treated his children like tools, something he can use to surpass All Might. That made Toya's heart burn in rage, rage greater than any fire quirk in the world.

Right after the brutal training session, Endeavor left to grab Shoto. Toya saw his chance to escape the torture at that moment, there was not a single person watching over him. He grabbed a bunch of grass, sticks, and leaves to burn into ashes. The blue fire produced from his hand gave him a taste of hell, but the reward would be worth it even if his skin burned off. He gathered the ashes into a pile and scattered some around. Hopefully, they would see the ashes and realize their son suicided. Proud of his work, Toya ran as fast as he could into a nearby forest. Every step he took sent pain shooting up his body, his arms felt heavy as if cinder blocks were attached. He ran for a few more minutes in the forest before his leg cramped up and he slammed into the ground.

"GAH!" The pain was excruciating, his whole body felt like it was lit on fire without the use of his quirk. Toya couldn't move, his whole body was aching with soreness.

Laying on the ground, his mind led him from one thought to the next. "I'm so sick of him... Why can't he see us as humans with feelings of their own? Shoto, Natsuo, Fuyumi... I'm sorry... I wish your older brother could do something more for you... I wish I could free us from this monster..." His eyelids began to feel heavy. He was powerless to fight the overwhelming feeling of drowsiness. Endeavor's words echoed in his mind just as he slipped away into the dream world. "You are worthless, just like Natsuo and Fuyumi. Something that can't surpass All Might."

And there he was, sitting underneath a tree with his drenched clothes. The rain had stopped a while ago, only gray clouds stretched across the sky. Everything had transpired so quickly, it hardly felt real. A blonde girl had found him and dragged him to the tree and as soon as he woke up, she had gone to the nearby town to grab some food for them. It was weird seeing someone care for him, but his brain screamed that she was not to be trusted.

He got up from the base of the tree and stumbled away from the area. Something wasn't right with her, she looked a little crazy in the head. Like bloodthirsty crazy. She was definitely younger than him by a few years, but that didn't explain why she had a little bird dead next to her with blood leaking from its torso or why there were small blood streaks on her lips. She definitely drank the blood of the bird.

That was equally both disturbing and terrifying.

At least her fashion wasn't bad, she wore a blue suit with a white button-up shirt underneath, a red bowtie, and a short blue dress. In contrast, he only had a white shirt and dark green sweatpants.

What really caught his attention was her sharp teeth. Toya guessed it originated from her quirk, whatever it was. However, it fit her looks. He couldn't imagine her with a normal set of teeth.

He heard footsteps crunching on leaves from afar. He quickly ducked behind a tree and listened to the footsteps come to a slow stop along with the sound of a crinkling paper bag.

"Huh? Where did he go? He's badly injured... He couldn't have gone far." She mused.

Toya heard the bag of food being placed on the ground and footsteps running around the area. She was searching for him! He tried to stealth walk and hide in a bush, but tripped on his foot. He tumbled on the ground, probably alerting the girl to his position. He tried to crawl underneath the bush, but she had already found him.

"Oh, hey, I found you!"

Toya's body froze with fear, what was she going to do to him? Was she going to suck his blood? Murder him? And why is he tripping so much today?

"I brought some food for both of us, you look really hungry. I bet you haven't eaten in days!" Her smile seemed to light up the dark and gloomy day. Still, there was a lingering feeling in the back of his heart telling him to be aware of strangers. Actually his whole mind had sirens going off, warning him about a potential killer who could snuff out his life in a second if he let his guard down. Still, he had his fire quirk, right? It should protect him, right?

"Why aren't you moving? Did you suddenly turn into a statue while I was gone?" She poked him in the side of his stomach and as soon as her finger sunk in, she smiled. "You're just frozen scared... Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm a nice person as long as you are nice to me! I..."

Her voice trailed off as she noticed the black marks on his neck, arms, and face.

She traced her finger over the burnt skin on his arm. He pulled his arm away in surprise and she also copied his action from the sudden movement. What was she doing? Why was she touching his burnt arm?

"Sorry... I... How... How did your skin get burnt? Who did this to you...?" She whispered as her face showed hints of concern.

That was the first time Toya heard those words from a stranger. No one really cared about his burns when he went to school, only his siblings and mom asked if he was hurt, not a stranger. A warm feeling stirred inside of Toya, but he quickly pushed it down.

When he tried to speak, no sound came out. The back of his throat felt like the cracked ground of a desert, he needed water badly. The girl ran to grab the paper bag as Toya coughed onto the ground. She pulled a water bottle out from the bag and unscrewed the cap for him. The cold water tickled the sides of his throat as it went down. Toya only stopped to take a breath before he continued to drink, he slowly sipped the water and stared at the girl. She stared back at him, her kind expression reminded him of Fuyumi. His sister always cared for his wounds physically, emotionally, and mentally whenever he would return from the life-threatening sessions with Endeavor. Fuyumi knew how to treat the burns effectively so by the time he was training again, the wounds were almost unnoticeable. He was going to miss her... And Natsuo... And Shoto... And most of all, his mom.

He wiped his mouth after he had drunk his fill and set the bottle down on the ground. The girl sat on the ground with her legs crossed. She respected his privacy and didn't push the question of his burns any further.

She dug through the paper bag until a sandwich appeared in her hand, she opened his closed hand and gently placed the sandwich in his palm. Toya felt a warm and fuzzy feeling crawling across the back of his head, but he had no time to figure out what the feeling was as the smell of beef hit his nose. His mouth began to salivate along with a growl from his stomach. It's been so long since he had a proper meal, actually his first meal of the day.

He unwrapped it and took a monster-sized bite out of the burger. A thin film of oil spread across his tongue and the roof of his mouth, juice gushed out from the meat and dribbled down his chin, and the vinegar from the pickle cut through the richness of the meat. It felt good to eat something heavy instead of soba all the time, even though it was Shoto's favorite food.

Before he knew it, the burger had magically disappeared. His stomach wanted more food, it wasn't enough to feed a growing boy like him. He glanced at the girl who was slowly nibbling on her burger while looking towards the forest. She seemed to be deep in thought, ignoring her surroundings and only concentrating on what was on her mind.

Toya opened his mouth to speak, but got nervous and closed it. In order to get food, he needed to ask... So why was he so anxious all of a sudden?

"Uh... Could... Could I get some more food...?" His cheeks heated up as she looked at him.

"Aww, it looks like the boy can speak! I was worried you might be mute! Here!" She grabbed another burger from the paper bag, and Toya gladly took it.

"I didn't get your name. What is it?" She asked as she pulled out small pieces of onions and flung it on her burger wrapper.

"It... It's..." Toya thought back on the many times his skin burned when he used his quirk. It reminded him of the one time he went to a funeral and overheard the word cremation. He had asked his dad what the word meant, the response was sharp. It meant to burn a dead person's body into ashes.

The more he thought about the word cremation, the more he found out his quirk is doing the same thing, but very slowly. Metaphorically, he's slowly burning his body into ashes every time he uses his quirk. In Japanese it's called dabi, cremation and dabi mean the same thing. That was going to be his new name. Reborn into a new identity. To get his revenge on his dad without revealing himself. To free his family from the monster known as Endeavor.

"It's Dabi."

AN: I wrote this story because I was inspired by a picture of Twitter. It had Toga, Toya, and Shigaraki in the fanart and it was so cute! I just had to make a story about them! I am thinking since all three kids have no good parent figure to look up to, they will one day meet All For One and things will get better from there. And I will start to write "While We Still Live" chapter 2 so stay tuned!

P.S. I got a job so that is stealing away most of my time

Visit my profile page and support me on Ko-fi so I can buy a pet bird. (Not to kill and drink its blood!)

Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story so far!


	2. The Cabin In The Woods

Toya was forced to follow the girl who was holding his hand and leading him around the forest to a place who-knows-where. The sun was setting, and they needed a place to sleep. Although panic arose in his chest. Images of the bleeding bird flashed across his mind. She's going to kill him when they reach the shelter, right? He frantically tried to pull away from her hand, but her grip was surprisingly strong for someone so small. The girl looked back at him in confusion and stopped walking.

"Hey... Are you okay?" A glint of worry shone in her eyes.

His hands felt cold and his throat was dry. A small whimper escaped his mouth, and he tried to pull his hand out of her hand to no avail.

The girl smiled. That was all it took to reduce the panic in his chest. The smile reminded him of Fuyumi so much.

"Everything's fine, Dabi. Nothing will hurt you while you're with me! We're just going to my house." She gently tugged at his hand. It was a signal to keep moving.

He reluctantly followed her. He looked around the forest and interesting things caught his attention: a blackbird was sitting on top of a branch staring at them. Two squirrels were chasing each other and jumping from branch to branch, and there was a deflated red balloon crumpled on a big boulder.

"Ah! Dabi, I forgot to tell you my name! It's Himiko Toga... But you can call me Toga since we are best friends!"

Best friends? Since when? Toya never had any best friends unless you counted his family. He was always alone at school because of his burnt skin, people wouldn't even look at him. He would come home and cry in his bedroom every time the stress was too much to handle. Natsuo and Fuyumi seemed to make friends effortlessly wherever they went. It wasn't fair. Listening to his siblings talk about their friends and what they do for fun was the worst of it all. Sure, they would comfort him, but the hole in his heart only grew bigger. It was like music to his ears, hearing her call him a best friend.

Toga's shout interrupted his train of thought. "We're here!"

Toya looked around the clearing, it was a run-down, abandoned log cabin. A pile of wood was next to the house underneath two big trees. Moss was growing on the side of the cabin and the windows were replaced with wooden boards.

"Where... Where did you find this place?" Toya asked. When he ran away from home, he was 100% sure he would have to sleep on the forest floor. There was no way running away from home was this easy, was it?

"I don't know... It was just there. No one was inside so I claimed the house for myself." She let go of his hand and ran to the front door.

Toya expected her parents to walk out when she opened the door, but to his surprise, no one was in the cabin. It was only Toga, just one girl who randomly found an abandoned little house and grabbed ownership of it before anyone else could. Did she run away from home just like him? Did she have the same family problem as he did? Something so hideous as Endeavor?

"Did you turn into a statue again?" Toga was suddenly right next to him and poking him in the stomach.

He flinched from the contact of her finger and put up his arm in defense. Blue fire flickered across his arm before he realized it was just Toga. His eyes widened in fear, just thinking about Endeavor provoked his feelings to almost roast his new best friend alive. He quickly lowered his arm and glanced at her. A mixture of emotions was painted on her face, especially concern. It reminded him of the times Fuyumi would look at him when he came back from Endeavor's training sessions.

"Are you okay? Dabi?" She tugged at his hand to gain his attention.

Toya shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of Endeavor. He was never going to see him ever again. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine..."

Toga wasn't convinced as she studied the features on his face, but she decided to avoid pressing the question. "Alright, if you say so..." She seemed to desperately search for a way to change the awkward moment. She pointed at the cabin. "This is your new home! We only have one bed, but I can sleep on the floor."

"No, it's fine... I'll sleep on the floor, you... You can sleep on the bed." Toya didn't want her to sacrifice anything for him. She probably has gone through some troubling times if she lives alone.

"I have a spare mattress, so I should be fine."

"Oh... I'll... I'll sleep on the mattress then."

Toga raised an eyebrow. She giggled at his stubbornness. "You're weird, just accept the bed... But if you insist, you can sleep on the mattress."

Hearing her laugh was so... Foreign, but it was sweet as honey. How long has it been since he heard someone laugh? He couldn't remember a single time when his whole family laughed or had even smiled. Dinner at the dining table was so gloomy. Fuyumi would be the only one talking and smiling. The rest of his family just ate their food in complete silence, answering Fuyumi's questions with one word. After dinner, they would all go to their respective rooms, and Endeavor would go back to his agency. That would leave a heartbroken Fuyumi. All she wanted was a happy family. A family like some people at her school described theirs as.

One day, after dinner, Toya hid behind the wall and listened to Fuyumi mumbling to herself. He could hear snippets of what she said. She was talking about her dream of having a happy family. She suddenly sat down on the floor and began to cry. It broke Toya's heart to hear her sob, but he couldn't move. What would she think if she knew he was spying on her? He would make it up for Fuyumi. He would get rid of Endeavor, and they would be a happy family. A happy family that will laugh and smile forever.

Toya tried to fight a smile, hearing Toga laugh had something to it. Something that brightened up his painful past to grab onto hope for a little longer, that everything was going to get better.

Toga grabbed his hand and led him inside the home. The moment he stepped into the house, he felt welcomed. It was a small cozy place. There was a bed near the corner with multiple quilts and the skin of a bear on top of it. Underneath the bed, laid the mattress and a sleeping bag. On the other side of the cabin were a stovetop, cabinets on the top and bottom, a sink, a microwave, and a small, square refrigerator.

"Pretty cozy, right, Dabi?" Toga walked over to the sink and stood on her tippy toes. She turned the lever up on the sink and water rushed out of the spout. "It even has running water!"

Running water? Is someone paying for it? How do you pay for water bills, anyway? And what about the electric bills? The room went dark momentarily and then the sunshine illuminated the room again. Toya glanced outside and saw nothing but branches swaying around in the wind.

"I think that was a cloud... How does the house look, Dabi?" Toga was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs in and out.

Toya looked around the house once more before answering. "It looks... Nice..." Hopefully, rain doesn't leak through the ceiling. It would ruin the cozy feeling.

Toya slowly walked toward the mattress under the bed and dragged it to the middle of the cabin.

Toga hopped off the bed and walked to one of the bottom cabinets. The door made a loud creaking noise as it was opened. She grabbed a few spare blankets and handed it to him. "Here, take this. It'll keep you warm during the cold nights!"

"Thanks... Can I ask you a question?" Toya gently took the blankets and placed them on the mattress.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Where... Where are your parents?"

There was silence in the air as if the world had stopped moving. Toya looked at her in the eyes and saw an emotion that can be described as sadness.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-" Toya was cut off from a small giggle cutting through the tense air. She was... Laughing?

"It's fine... But I could say the same thing for you, where are your parents?" She pointed a finger at him and then booped him on the nose.

He tried to swat the finger away, but her retraction speed was quicker. He gave her a nasty glare and muttered underneath his breath. "Curiosity killed the cat..."

"But satisfaction brought it back!"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the cat was brought back to life after it was given the answer! If you answer my question, I'll answer your question. Deal?"

"I was the one who asked first..."

"Don't be a party pooper, Dabi!" Toga lightly slapped him on the shoulder. Toya flinched at the contact. He let out a long sigh. It was pointless to argue with her.

"Well, the reason I don't have parents is..." Was he really going to tell her his family's secrets to a girl he just met? Although it wouldn't matter, not like his family would think he is alive since he faked his death. "I had an abusive father who viewed his children as tools to surpass All Might. He married my mom because of her ice quirk. If they married, their offspring would hopefully consist of children who can use fire and cool their bodies against the high temperatures with the ice. My sister, brother, and I were deemed failures, but my youngest sibling was the worthy one..." A lump was starting to grow in his throat, and it was getting harder to breathe. He cleared his throat and continued the story.

"He would still slave me around during my training sessions because of my insane firepower... Unfortunately, I was the unlucky one... I inherited the stronger part of my father's quirk, but my body was supposed to be an ice user. Every time I used my quirk; my skin would burn from the intense flame... My father still trained me, so I could get used to it... It made everything worse... All it did was cause more pain to my mom... My sister... And my brothers..." A tear streamed down the side of Toya's face. He wiped it away with his sleeve. The lump in his throat was aching in pain. It felt like he had swallowed a whole apple and it was stuck in his throat. An uncontrollable urge to cry made his voice quake as he continued.

"My sister would always nurse my burns and make sure I was okay... My siblings have been the only people in my life who produced joy in my life... My brother, Natsuo, suggested I run away... I listened to him... But... But I betrayed my family... I left them with that monster..." Toya couldn't stop the tears. They flowed out of eyes and onto the floor. Leaving his family just to be free by himself, what good is it without his mom, Fuyumi, Natsuo, and Shoto? Maybe it was a stupid idea to leave his family behind... He should have stayed with them; he should have protected his family from Endeavor's abusive actions.

He was caught off guard as Toga hugged him. She looked up at his face and gave him a warm smile. He hesitated for a few seconds before he hugged her back. Tears streamed down his face and onto her shoulder.

Toya barely remembered when his mom hugged him, it was only once when he was three years old. He was running around in a park, climbing trees, and feeding the ducks with his mom. As he was sprinting on the asphalt walkway, he tripped on his own shoe and scraped his knee.

It was painful, like a thousand needles sinking into his nerves. His mom treated the wound quickly with an alcohol wipe and a band-aid she carried in her purse just for accidents like this. He was a crying mess; it was the first time he had ever felt pain. His mom knelt on the ground to put her arms around him, the effect was immediate: his cries and tears faded away.

The feeling of another warm body on him was a taste of love he could never let go of all his life. Toya attempted multiple times to garner his mom's attention and beg for a hug, but she always told him to go entertain his siblings or she was unusually tired that day.

How did this random girl that stepped into his life revive all his happy moments?

He was going to treasure this moment, maybe Toga wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she isn't a murderer. Maybe they really are best friends.

AN: I don't know how to make sad scenes, but at least I tried. I'll learn from the mistakes I make and create better stories for you as time goes on. I have a lot more chapters in store for you guys, I just have to edit them… I kinda don't like editing cause it takes forever… Oh well at least I am having fun writing these stories!

Visit my profile page and support me on Ko-fi so I can buy myself some dinner! (Lunch... Breakfast... Just food in general)

Thanks for making it this far and if you can leave a review, that would be great!


	3. Toya VS Reframe

Toga slowly unwrapped her arms from Toya. He slowly let go of her, although he seemed a little upset to part away from her warmth. "Feeling better?"

Toya nodded his head and sat down on the bed.

She gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder. "You want to hear my story?"

Toya wiped away his tears and slowly nodded his head. "Sure..."

"It's not much, but I ran away from home just like you. My quirk seems to give me a morbid interest in blood, and my parents were upset with this. When I was younger, I showed my parents a dead and bloody bird because I thought it was pretty... They thought it was unusual and disturbing. My parents forced me to try and be normal after the bird incident. But in middle school, everything went downhill."

"People viewed me as a nice and cheerful girl, but they didn't know I was suppressing my bloody tendencies. I fell in love with a boy, and he was really handsome. I ended up spending some time with just me and him, but I ended up cutting him with a secret knife I had in my pocket and drank his blood. I have been on the run away from the pro heroes ever since to avoid imprisonment. That's my story, I ran away from home just like you, Dabi..."

She ran away from her own home, away from a household that suppressed her quirk. Even though the quirk was detrimental, there's no avoiding it. They should have found a way to deal with it just like his quirk, but they didn't.

"Don't worry, Dabi! I won't hurt you, though! You're just like me, we both ran away from home and I like that about you." Toga gave him a smile. It seems she also held something precious in her life before she ran away.

"It's gonna be alright, we have each other..." Toya wasn't the best at comforting people, but at least he tried. It was a skill he had always wanted, after seeing his sister perform it multiple times to himself and others.

He received a weak smile from Toga. She hopped off the mattress and walked towards the door. "I'll... I'll get some food for us."

And she was gone. Toya was alone in the cabin with nothing to do. Maybe he should have said something to help her out some more.

"Hey, Dabi? You wanna come with me? I want to stock up the mini-refrigerator with some food, that way we can stay full for a few days!"

Actually, there was something to do. "Ok."

They walked out of the house and into the woods where they shuffled down an invisible path only Toga knew. It led through winding paths covered in leaves and small animals scurrying around to hide from the vibration of their footsteps. When they reached the end of the invisible road, they were met with the concrete jungle. Or rather, a concrete wall.

"Over here, Dabi!" Toga disappeared down an alleyway.

Toya followed after her and found her wearing a mask, a bright pink mask with swirls of glitter. She handed him a blue mask with the same design. "Pro Heroes are searching for me and most likely for you too. We don't want to get caught and these masks provide the best protection... TO STEAL FOOD!"

Toya's jaw dropped upon hearing the word "steal." They were going to steal food? That goes against everything his mom taught him. His mom always said to never steal from other people.

A loud shout from Toga interrupted his thoughts. "I'm a criminal, so rules don't apply to me! I can do whatever I want!"

But Toya wasn't a criminal, right? All he did was fake his death, that's not a criminal offense, was it?

It was like Toga read his mind. "If you don't want to steal, it's okay. But since we are villains, we can do whatever we want. I don't think society will accept us back with open arms."

Toya nodded his head as he absorbed the information. That was true for her, but he faked his death. If he came back to his family, Endeavor would definitely torture him or something along the lines of that. Still, the thought of breaking his mom's rules was stuck in his mind. What would Fuyumi, Natsuo, and Shoto think of their older brother if he stole food? But in the end, it wouldn't matter, how else would he fill up his stomach? Does that mean Toga stole the burgers they ate earlier?

"Ok... Let's go get some food." Toya still couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Alright! Just follow my lead!" Toga walked out onto the street and acted like a normal person who wore a mask for superhero reasons.

Toya trailer right behind her as they entered a supermarket. Toya saw her sneak a few shopping bags and stuff them in her pocket. She picked up the pace and grabbed some microwavable items like mac and cheese, packs of protein oatmeal, containers of power bowls, breakfast bowls, pasta bowls, canned soups, frozen burgers, and water bottles. She handed him a few bags and then they quietly walked towards the back of the market. She put the plastic bags down and entered the storage room. A few minutes later, she came back out and grabbed the shopping bags she had put down.

"The coast is clear!" Toga whispered.

So that's how they were going to steal food: going out the storage area. Toya grabbed his shopping bags and followed her. They walked for a little bit before they had to hide behind containers to avoid the storage unloaders. Once the workers were out from their line of sight, they stepped out and continued on their way to the garage doors. They were almost outside, but Toga hid behind some containers.

"There are some guards outside, so we have to grab their attention... Maybe we can try pushing these boxes over... Dabi, push this one with me!" Toga dropped her shopping bags and began to push against a tower of boxes.

Toya dropped his bags and helped her. The boxes tumbled down and made a huge crash. They grabbed their bags as waited for the workers from the outside to come inside and see what the commotion was. The moment the workers were occupied with the boxes, Toga and Toya made a run for it.

"Hey! Stop! Stop those kids!" The workers were onto them, and it seems they also had quirks. They pretty much doubled up as a worker and a guard.

"Dabi! Light em' up!" Toga shouted.

So that was their grand plan, but it will burn his skin if he used his quirk. Was it worth it?

"Quickly, Dabi! We don't have much time!"

She's right, they don't have much time. Either they get caught, and he gets taken back to Endeavor or his skin gets burn marks. There was also Toga's situation, she would go to jail. He is the only one with an offensive and destructive quirk. That's right, he had to protect them. He will protect Toga. He will protect his one and only best friend.

Toya dropped the shopping bags, and Toga added them into her arms. Blue fire sparkled across his arms before it erupted out like a volcano. Blue flames spewed out of his arms and onto the workers. They were encapsulated in the intense heat with their screams of pain ringing out across the parking lot. His arm stung in pain as if a thousand bees had covered it and injected their stinger into him.

Toga was waiting in the forest nearby with the grocery bags. Toya sprinted across the parking lot and into the forest. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst. His arms were shaking from fear, he had just tasted first blood and it didn't sit well with him. His family will never accept him back. He would be labeled as a villain for the rest of his life.

When they made it back to the cabin, he went straight to the mattress and pulled the covers over himself. Toga offered him some food, but he ignored it. She tried to start a small talk with him, but silence filled the air.

Toya couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. He had just killed multiple people in just a few seconds. Something he never imagined he would ever do, not in a million years.

Toya ended up falling asleep in the middle of his thoughts. He woke up in the middle of the night when he heard scraping at the door and chains hitting each other like wind chimes. Toya slowly sat up on the mattress before the scratching stopped.

A scraping sound? Sounds of chain hitting each other? WAS IT A GHOST?! Toya felt fear crawl up from his chest and all the way up to his head, wrapping him up like a hood. He squinted at the door, there was enough moonlight to see what was going on. Branches swayed gently in the wind, leaves fell from the trees and onto the floor, and a humanoid shadow moved. A humanoid shadow moved?!

Was he just a few seconds away from death? Toya looked at the bed and spotted Toga sleeping peacefully. Toya slowly stepped out from the mattress and slow step after step, he walked over to Toga. He glanced out the window again for a few minutes but nothing moved. He lightly shook her, but that only prompted her to flip over to the other side.

He shook her again and this time she looked him straight in his eyes. "What is it?" She yawned.

Toya motioned with his hands to keep her voice quiet. "I... I think there's something or someone outside. I saw a shadow move."

Toga raised her eyebrow in confusion. She trusted him, but maybe his vision was playing games with him. "Ugh... Are you sure? Maybe you're seeing things..."

Toya glanced out the door again. "I don't think so... I saw a humanoid shadow move... I woke you up just in case someone was actually there." And to protect Toga, his best friend, from any harm.

Toga swiveled her eyes from Toya to the door. They both fixed their eyes on the door for a few minutes before they silently made their way to the front of the house. Toya saw a strange glint on top of the door. It looked like a piece of chain hanging from someone or something. It was slightly rusty and swung back and forth gently in the wind, but the strange thing was, it was never there before.

Before Toya could react, the door swung open. A long arm snaked in and grabbed Toga by the throat. It chucked her straight into the forest. Toga crashed into a tree and lay on the floor, groaning in pain. The same arm coiled around Toya's neck and dragged him outside into the air.

Panic overtook Toya's senses and blue flames exploded out of his body. A scream echoed into the air and the arm dropped Toya on the ground. As he fell, Toya got a good look at his opponent. Their foe was standing on top of the house. He was wearing jail clothes with white and black stripes going across his shirt and pants horizontally. He had a chain clasped around his ankle, and it was broken, there was no heavy metal ball to stop his movements. His face was covered in bandages except for the eyeholes and his mouth. He looked like a mummy. A terrifying, murderous mummy.

"What are you kids doing in MY house, in the glorious house of Reframe? I didn't realize I was in jail for this long... But now that I escaped, I'll be killing you for messing with my beloved home!" His voice was raspy and had hints of craziness in it that sent tingles down Toya's spine. It was unpleasant to hear his voice.

"Actually, it's rather annoying to kill you since you have a fire quirk... But I'll reframe you into the perfect mangled body... Because it's what I like to do to shitty kids who mess around with other people's property!" Reframe gazed at his hand before it shot out and plowed into Toya's stomach.

Pain crawled out of Toya's stomach and he doubled over. Toya wished this was a dream, first he killed innocent people, and now he was battling an obviously experienced outlawed criminal. Someone who might know how to control his quirk to extreme levels.

Toya tilted his head up and stared at Reframe as he studied the versatility of his quirk. It allows Reframe to extend his limbs to great speeds and grab objects far away. Since he was using it correctly, there's no time to burn Reframe with his fire quirk. In the end, Toya will be burnt and tired from utilizing his quirk wildly while Reframe has the upper hand on endurance and quirk usage. He would have to calculate the exact moment Reframe hits him and activate the flames to inflict any damage without putting his body to waste.

"I see... You aren't down for the count after one of my hits... Could it be? You are one of Endeavor's son?" Reframe licked his lips in anticipation. "A son who has greater firepower than his father! And yet... Those burnt marks shouldn't exist from a fire quirk wielder. But your father married someone with an ice quirk... So you must be the son who has inherited Endeavor's enhanced fire quirk but has the drawbacks of your mother's side... Burning from high usage of fire!"

Reframe's smile stretched wider than that of a normal person, it had a creepy vibe, something a person who went to jail might have. But his analysis of Toya's quirk, his family, and his drawbacks was bad news. Not only was he an experienced fighter, but that meant he also stood one step ahead of Toya. He could actually die in this fight, something Toya didn't want to imagine.

"Did I surprise you? Or maybe I am boring you with my talking! But I am a strong believer in reframing people into beautiful mangled bodies... Because it's what makes you look tolerable... AS A DEAD CORPSE!" Reframe's tongue curled around his lips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and with a look like that, he was serious about killing people so they can look "tolerable."

A leg from Reframe shot out and sped towards Toya, who barely dodged the speeding leg missile in time as it collided with the ground and spewed dirt everywhere. Toya took the chance to activate his quirk, blue flames coiled around his arm before releasing itself upon Reframe's leg. It was too late, the outstretched limb had returned to its owner. It was only Toya who stood on the negative side of receiving damage. But Toya had to protect both Toga and himself from Reframe. If they die? Then both of their goals will never be completed, although he still didn't know Toga's goal.

Two arms shot out from Reframe and sped towards Toya. Blue flames once again covered Toya's body and with a lift of his arm, the flames streaked across the air towards Reframe. The criminal narrowed his eyes and jumped towards the side right before the fire consumed him.

"Trying to burn my house? It would be nice to have a place to sleep after I kill you... So lay off the cabin... TOYA!" Reframe made a hand camera with his fingers and pretended to snap a picture of Toya.

Terror filled Toya's body as the words reached him, Reframe knew his name. HIS name. How does a random criminal he never met know his name? However, there was no time to think about how the villain knew his name. Two extended arms quickly closed the distance. Toya rolled on the ground and pushed his hands off the cool grass to stand back up.

"POLAROID REFRAME!"

Toya magically found himself teleported back to the same area he was trying to escape. The arms tangled and wrapped themselves around Toya. The arms tightened their grip on Toya the more he moved. Colorful spots danced across his eyes and his vision blurred with each second that passed. Each dangerous second.

His quirk wasn't working, no blue flames leaked out of his skin. It was Reframe's quirk. His second hidden quirk, there was no way extendable limbs could cancel out quirks.

"Funny, isn't it? You can't activate your quirk, right? Well, let me introduce you to my SECOND quirk... REFRAME! I can revert anything I picture with my mind back to its original position, including quirks!" Saliva dripped down Reframe's chin. "Oh, that's a bad habit of mine... But I can taste it! Your helplessness, it floods my tastebuds with a flavor sweeter than honey..."

One of Reframe's arm uncoiled from Toya and extended towards Toga, who was charging at him with a knife. His hand spiraled around her and rested on her face. "How naive, although it is expected out of a stupid child."

"You're the stupid one here, you old fossil." Toga retorted. She stared into Reframe's white eyes just as he realized what she was talking about. "Shit."

Blue flames swooshed out of Toya. Every millisecond that passed, amplified the intensity of the heat. Toya dug his fingernails and wrapped his legs around Reframe's arms as it freed itself. Toya was dragged along with the arm and slammed into the ground and trees multiple times. But he could finally activate his quirk, now was Toya's chance to incinerate the criminal's arm.

Toga repeatedly carved her knife all over the skin of Reframe's arm. Drops of blood emerged from the cuts and trickled down his arm.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Reframe dragged Toga and Toya with his arms to force a collision between them.

Time moved at a slower pace as Toya's fire neared Toga. He was powerless to stop the blue fire in time. They crashed into each other and tumbled on the ground. Dirt streaked over Toya's white shirt and dark green sweatpants. Toga was no better than him, dirt and blood streaked across her clothes and face. Luckily, the fire didn't burn Toga.

Reframe slowly absorbed his arms back. Blood dripped from his left arm while the other one was burnt to crisp. Reframe slapped his bloody hand over his face and dragged it over his face. Mutterings could be heard in the silent night as if he was performing a ritual. "Ahhh... Damn, kids... They MUST die... Everyone always seems to get the upper hand on me, but I have TWO quirks! How... How... That's... That's why they must be reframed into the perfect mangled bodies... Yes, everyone must be reframed... Everyone must die in my hands..."

The sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. It gradually became louder and windier. Two pro heroes made their grand entrance: one of them used the iconic superhero landing with his fist planted on the ground while the other one descended down a rope and twirled in the air before landing on top of the cabin.

Reframe narrowed his eyes as a bright searchlight shone in their eyes. "It seems like a few pro heroes have arrived... How infuriating..."

AN: Okay... This chapter took way too long to write, I just wasn't satisfied with it. After a few tweaks here and there, I think it's readable! Anyways, if you enjoyed the story, leave a review!

Visit my profile page and support me on Ko-fi!


	4. Fireball of Death Inbound

Author's Note: I am going to change Toya's name to Dabi because my brother said you guys might trip upon reading the names and it will be easier for your brain to distinguish the names.

The Pro Heroes would keep Reframe occupied, they had to leave. If they get caught, it's game over for both of them. Dabi pulled at Toga's hand and walked in one direction, but she wouldn't budge. It was like she was glued to the ground. "Hey, Toga... We have to go... Or else we'll get caught…"

Dabi looked at her eyes and instead of being met with a friendly look, it was the look of a frenzied person just like the look of Reframe's. "Toga...? We have to g-"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Toga's knife hand twitch. He bent his knees to dodge just in time as the knife went swinging over where his head was. What was she doing!? Did Reframe's bloody arm reawaken her bloodlust? She was going to kill him; he had to snap her out of the bloodlust. Is there even a way to stop it?

Toga charged straight towards him as he put up a wall of blue flames to block her path. His arms stung, it reminded him of the times he scraped himself and his mom applied rubbing alcohol to kill the germs. His arm felt like it was on fire, literally and figuratively.

Toga went through the flames and slashed at him. Dabi barely dodged the knife coming down. It nicked his forearm and a little trickle of blood streamed down. What happened to the Toga who called him his best friend? He needed to bring her back; they needed to escape from this place. The only option was to knock her out, then her tendencies should stop.

He couldn't dodge forever, he was moving slower. His breath was getting heavier, his lungs complained for more air, and the back of his throat was ice cold. Toga swung over and over. Her moves were the same. It was easy to read, however his stamina was draining quickly.

"Toga! Stop this already!" A slash from her knife cut a part of his hair off. "Toga, snap out of it!" She wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. She was thirsty for blood. Anyone's blood.

Dabi reached for a big branch and swung for her head. It connected and made a loud crack sound. Her knife flew towards his foot and cut the side of his calf. He whimpered in pain as it burnt from pain. His whole body hurt, just like the training sessions he had with Endeavor. He curled his fingers over the handle of the knife and shoved it in his pocket. It could come in handy later.

She was slumped on the ground. Hopefully, he didn't give her a concussion. He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. He had to get away from the scene as quickly as possible. Either Reframe will, or the two Pro Heroes will win. Either way, they had to run away.

The whole forest was silent other than the occasional sound of fighting between Reframe and the Pro Heroes. Dabi couldn't think straight, he kept hitting into trees and tripping on the roots. Sweat dribbled down into his eyes, his eyes blinked rapidly to get rid of the stinging solution. He gently laid Toga on the base of a tree and sat down on the ground with his limbs spread out. This was worse than training with Endeavor, fighting someone with killing abilities. How did he even survive the fight? And how did the villain know so much about his family?

He fought to stay awake. They still had a long way to go to avoid capture from the Pro Heroes. Even amid battle, Reframe was struggling to fight against two children. The Pro Heroes were more experienced fighters and that will hopefully lead to Reframe's capture again.

Dabi got up from the base of the tree and slung Toga over his shoulder. He took one step and yelped as they crumbled on the ground. Dabi laid on the ground and took several deep breaths before he tried to lift himself again. He slowly stood up and dragged Toga behind some bushes and collapsed on the floor. He lay on the floor listening to his ragged breaths croaking through his throat.

How could he defeat Endeavor if he was all weak and kind? If he changed his name from Dabi to Dabi, there must also be a change in personality. Like a Phoenix, he was burnt to ashes and reborn into a new identity. Cremation, that will be the name of his quirk. To remind himself that he is reborn and to rid Endeavor from the face of the Earth. But defeating Endeavor will change what society thinks about him. He'll be marked as a villain. Not that it mattered, Endeavor is a fake hero. A person who shouldn't be a hero in his perspective. He will get his revenge on Endeavor. He will die to his hands. No one else's.

Crap, is Toga even alive? What if he hit her too hard that she died? Dabi stared at her body, her stomach rose and fell. It confirmed she was alive. That was all the proof he needed to feel at ease. Hopefully, her bloodlust won't end up killing him tomorrow. He succumbed to the feeling of sleepiness and slipped away into the dream world.

Dabi woke up to a sharp object poking him on the side of his stomach. His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself face-to-face with a concerned Toga. She looks cute whenever she's worried. Still, it gets a little annoying when she pokes him in the stomach. Maybe he should learn to enjoy the small stuff instead. Who knows when he might die by another weird criminal.

"Ahh! You're awake." She scanned their surroundings and ducked back down. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "While I was awake, I found a weirdo on fire standing in the clearing. You were smart to hide us behind bushes. He might be another criminal."

Well, speak of the devil, another weird criminal. Dabi slowly got up from the ground before his body screamed in pain and he was back down on the floor. This was definitely the same terrible pain he felt after training with Endeavor. Usually, he would lie in bed until his father came in and dragged him out despite his cries of pain. Endeavor will pay the price for using his family as a tool to surpass All Might.

Dabi painfully turned onto his stomach and glanced through the bush. He saw a man covered in fire from head to ankle? His feet were a navy blue color. The fire on top of his head gave him the illusion of being tall. He didn't appear to be in pain since there were no screams or movement to put out the fire. The man stood still. He didn't even move a millimeter for the few minutes Dabi studied him.

Dabi slowly shifted his weight next to Toga and whispered, "How long has he been like that?"

Toga counted some numbers off of her fingers. "Let's see... We don't have a watch or a phone, so we can't tell the time. But ever since I woke up, he hasn't moved at all... Maybe we should have stolen a watch from the store we went to..."

Dabi's eyes widened in alarm. "We... We don't have food anymore… Or is the cabin still standing?"

Toga shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't check, I hope everything is still there. We can always steal more food with these masks... Oh, I must have lost them during the time we fought the storage workers... Oopsie!"

Dabi frowned upon hearing their predicament. What did he expect? Running away from home wouldn't be easy. The forest seems to be infested with a ton of crazy criminals. If he stayed home, he could be playing with Natsuo and Fuyumi... How were they doing? They should know about his death by now... Fuyumi... She'll be mourning over his death... Natsuo will also be crying... He missed his siblings, especially Shoto. He's cute when he tries to avoid hugs from both Fuyumi and Natsuo. Shoto better defy the old man.

Toga's growling stomach snapped Dabi out of his thoughts. She sheepishly waved her hand at him. "Sorry, but I'm starving! You were out like a bear in hibernation and wouldn't wake up for a while. But that man seems to spell trouble for me so I think we should wait for him to leave... If he ever leaves." Toga rubbed her chin with her hand before continuing. "We also have to avoid anyone we meet since they could be potentially searching for us as lost kids that Reframe tried to murder..."

Dabi nodded his head. That is true, everyone might know about them. The Pro Heroes saw them. There might be search parties that the police force will organize to hunt them down. And it seems Toga's bloodlust has died down to a controllable level.

The fire suddenly turned off, except for his head. Toga and Dabi blinked in surprise and stared in horror as he slowly swiveled his head to look at them. His stare sent chills down Dabi's spine. It was unsettling how quickly he pinpointed their location if he found them that is.

Flame Man took a few steps forward before stopping to look up at a tree above Dabi and Toga. Leaves rustled as the branches swayed from the strange movements. Reframe jumped down from the tree and shot an arm out. It crashed into Toga and sent her into a nearby tree. Dabi's felt his flames leak out and cover his arms, despite the pain. No one hurts his best friend.

"Hey, kid! It's been a while since I saw ya! Them Pro Heroes were nothing compared to my abilities! I just saw you and wanted to give you a surprise visit! You may have damaged my arms, but I won't rest until you die!" Reframe choked the life out of Dabi. No flames came out of Dabi's body. He resorted to prying Reframe's fingers off of him, but he had a death grip on his neck. Dabi could feel his consciousness slipping away. A crunch of leaves alerted both of them to another person: the Flame Man. "Oh? And who are you?" Reframe trailed off as he looked up from Dabi to the stranger.

Dabi felt intense heat showering him before a loud explosion echoed throughout the forest. Reframe and Dabi was thrown across the forest. Dabi plowed into the ground before coming to an abrupt stop.

Reframe extended his arms to wrap his arms around trees and slowed himself as he planted his feet on the ground. "Such power... From just one explosion of his quirk... And with no warning... He's the perfect example of why the world needs to be reframed!"

"Dammit..." Dabi crawled on the ground toward another bush. His body was on fire again without the use of his quirk. He needed to avoid fighting, Reframe and Flame Man could fight all they wanted as long as they left Toga and him alone. He hid behind a bush and peeked through the branches to see the criminals talking.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?! You didn't give us a warning before you blew the kid and me away...!" Reframe looked for Dabi, however, he found no traces of where the kid went. "Nevermind about that pesky kid... You are a sensational example of why everyone must be reframed into mangled bodies! But I want to know your name before I send you to hell."

Flames circled around the criminal's arm. Dabi's eyes widened in surprise. It looks so familiar to Endeavor's quirk... Who is he? A hidden child Endeavor had?

Black smoke puffed out of his mouth before something resembling a voice came out. "It's Nensho." His voice came out like a sick person who has a sore throat. It was intimidating to hear him speak.

Reframe narrowed his eyes. He shaped his fingers into a camera. Then he wrapped his arms around the trees and used it as a slingshot to aim straight at Nensho.

Nensho lifted his hand to activate his quirk, but nothing seemed to appear. Nensho noticed small flickers of explosion scatter across his arms, had no time to wonder what it was before Reframe crashed his legs into him. Reframe watched as the explosions on Nensho's arms grow bigger. "Shit."

A huge explosion ripped through the air and Reframe soared through the sky until he landed on the ground.

"Your second quirk seems to allow you to reset your opponent's position including his quirk, but there is a split second where you need to activate the quirk so all I have to do is push all my strength of explosion during that time... Your pretty shit at fighting. You act as if having two quirks will put you at the top, it doesn't." Nensho put his arm down and slowly made his way to Reframe.

Reframe slithered out of the ground while coughing up the dirt that had entered his lungs. He glared at Nensho as he stood up from the floor. "What about it?! Having two quirks means I have a greater advantage over your one!" Reframe dragged his hand down his face and parts of the bandages came loose. "And yet I let people roll all over me... Everyone deserves to die by me... This happens all the time. I should be the strongest in the world... Everyone has one quirk, yet they beat me as if I had no quirks!"

"You're just shit at knowing how to use your quirk." Nensho raised his arm to release another explosion.

Reframe grit his teeth as he remembered where he heard those words. It was when he was a little kid.

"You're just shit at knowing how to use your quirk. Better luck next time you hopeless sack of shit." The dumpster bully threw him into a dumpster and closed the lid on his head. He was named the dumpster bully because he hurt kids near the dumpsters a lot. The bully's goons took some nearby cinder bricks and chucked it on top of both the dumpster lids and laughed at the unfortunate incident that fell on the young Reframe.

Reframe threw up as the stench of garbage hit his nose. It choked the air out of him. Not being able to see and hearing the buzz of random bugs filled him with terror as he struggled with the cinder bricks on top of the dumpster lid. He punched, kicked, and pushed, but it didn't budge. "Dammit! This is what happens when you are too nice, people take advantage of you..."

He repeatedly punched the lid several times and instead received bruised knuckles. "WHY! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!" He kicked the lid as hard as he could. The cinder block they threw on top scraped against the lid.

"It moved..." Reframe kicked the lid with renewed energy until he heard the cinder block fall on the ground.

He opened the lid and sucked in as much air as he could. He jumped out of the dumpster and accidentally twisted his ankle. He hissed in pain as it burned. "Dammit, the suffering never stops…" Tears of anger and sadness mixed with pain spilled down his face. He quickly rubbed them away with his sleeve and slowly stood up.

He limped out of the alleyway, turning his head left and right before heading home. Reframe turned the corner and bumped into the most hated person in his life: The Dumpster Bully.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Did you actually think we were that stupid? We knew you would escape the dumpster... Come here, you little shit!"

Reframe tried to run away, but the goons got ahold of him. "No, please! Leave me alone!"

"Hah! You gonna get it now! I needed some money, and you never gave me any! Every single person who have two quirks are rich, and you dare defy me?" The bully pulled a nightstick from the back of his pocket. "You thought quirkless people were weak? You have two and yet you are WEAKER than me! But naw, my dad used to be a cop and they let him keep his nightstick. Good luck trying to stand after this beating!"

Screams of pain echoed throughout the city. Some adults tried to interfere with the beating, but the goons used their quirks to scare them off. The police were called, and a few Pro Heroes arrived at the scene. They found a bloody and bruised child Reframe. He was taken to the hospital and released a few days. They drove him to his home and dropped him off.

Reframe stepped off the car. Emotions of dread weighed heavy in his heart. His old man was just gonna beat the crap out of him. Stupid old man. Deserves to die. But his mom always told him to be nice to others since that got her friends everywhere she went. Still, she's a beautiful woman. Everyone would treat her with respect... No one would treat a boy with respect who's nice, that's just the harsh truth of reality. People WILL take advantage of nice boys.

He knocked on the door and his sister came to open it for him. Spoiled bitch. She gets everything she wanted because she was beautiful. It wasn't fair.

"Come in, lanky arms. Dad wants to talk with you." She spat her bubble gum on his face and he wiped it away with an angry glare.

"Of course that old man wants to talk to me. Where the hell's mom?" Reframe closed the door as he entered the house.

"She went away to visit her friends after daddy got in a fight with her."

Crap, mom wasn't here to defend his mistakes. The old man would definitely beat him till he was a corpse and he'll be back at the hospital or thrown into the basement to rot.

He went upstairs to his father's room. It wasn't hard to find. It always had smoke quietly leaking out of the crack underneath the door.

This time his father was waiting inside his room with a belt folded neatly on the tabletop. "Get your ass in here."

Reframe stepped inside the room and without warning, his father grabbed the belt and swung it across Reframe's face. He was so shocked that he didn't cry out in pain. Tears still rolled down the side of his cheeks.

His dad swung the belt again, but this time Reframe extended his arm and grabbed ahold of his father's hand.

"You... You dare stop me, boy? Fine, let's see who would win in a battle... To the death." His father's leg extended and smashed into Reframe's stomach.

Reframe tried to suck in air, but a quiet groan escape his lips. His father wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted him up into the air. But nothing happened after that. Air finally seeped into Reframe's lungs. His father swiveled his head to the door. "It seems another challenger has approached."

Reframe looked at the doorway and saw his mother standing there with her fingers in the shape of a camera. She was the only reason Reframe wasn't choking to death. "Get your hands off my son!"

His father tried to move his limbs, but his mother's quirk set him back to the same position. "Fine, you win. Stop using your quirk, and you can have your son back."

She stopped her quirk and his father dropped him. He walked over to his desk and wrote some things on a paper after glaring at his wife.

His mom cradled Reframe and took him to his room. On the way, she grabbed a water bottle. She laid him on the bed and opened the bottle. He quietly sipped at the water bottle. She was the only person he liked, always comforting him and helping him through some hard times.

"Son, listen to me. I know people are brash, ill-mannered, and abusive, but promise me this... Promise you will always be a nice person no matter what... For the sake of others and your mother... My mother always told me to be nice, and I listened to her... Sometimes I break that promise and it hurts my heart, it only leaves me with a feeling of guilt... Promise me you will at least be the nice person out of this family."

Reframe stared at the ceiling. Why did she keep telling him to be nice, while the rest of his family wasn't? Can't his mom and he run away from this hell? But it was his mom, the most favorite person in the world. He will always listen to what she said.

"I promise."

That was only a fraction of what he suffered in his life. He tried to keep it all in, but it made everything worse. A year later, Reframe broke what his mom always told him to be: a nice person. Mixtures of anger and pain came out of his eyes in the form of tears and spilled out into the pillow. "I swear nothing gets better in my life. Everyone... Everyone must die in my hands... No one is worthy enough to live except my mom... That is the only person who will survive my reframing for the new world... I will mangle everyone's body into a beautiful piece of art! First... My dad... And then everyone else, including Dumpster Bully. I will make sure their deaths will be the most spectacular ones. I will paint the ground with their blood. I swear everyone will pay for what they've done."

"Everyone must be mangled into a beautiful piece of art. Yeah, that's right. No one deserves to live. I let everyone roll over me until I exploded and killed everyone I hated. I'll deal with these feelings later. Nensho must be put in his place... As a beautiful mangled body... And Toya and Toga must pay for what they did to my arms last night..."

Reframe struck Nensho across the face with lightning speed and retracted his arm before he could release an explosion. He jumped into the air and shouted at the top of his lungs. "You get it, don't you, TOYA?! You have the same goal as me, right? To kill people that harmed you so much, to kill people that broke your heart, and to kill people that hurt the ones closest to you! They backed you into a corner, so you had no choice, but to swear that you will have your revenge! AM I RIGHT, TOYA!?"

AN: Hmmm… What a weird and interesting chapter I wrote… I reread this, but it feels so cringe right now, still I can't continue on without putting this part of the story to rest. Thanks for bearing with me!

Visit my profile page and support me on Ko-fi!

Thanks for reading my book all the way up to this point! If you can leave a review, that would be great!


	5. Reframe's Redemption

Reframe stood on top of a tree and caught his breath. The pain from his arms was numbing, every heartbeat brought pain but then it subsided away. The bandages he had wrapped around his arms were slowly peeling back. Burnt marks littered his body.

Nothing felt good about his life. Not even when he turned into a villain or killed people. But taking out his anger by killing people seemed logical. Or maybe it wasn't.

Nensho had scuffs across his navy blue skintight bodysuit. It fit his looks. He would look even better if he was reframed into a mangled body.

"Who are you talking to? No one's coming to save you." Nensho used explosions from his feet to shoot himself up towards Reframe.

With the help of his extendable arms, Reframe strived to slam both his fist into Nensho's weak spot: the stomach. A counter-attack from Nensho blew him off the branch and into the air. Quickly using his arms to wrap it around the branches of the surrounding tree, Reframe stopped himself.

Nensho was right in front of his face, not a second later. A huge explosion crashed through the once peaceful forest.

Crawling out of the ground, Reframe coughed into his fist. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go... But his life never went the way it was supposed to. And it looked like Dabi wouldn't answer his shouts. Smart move by the kid who most likely will live, unlike him. He might die by the inescapable explosions.

"You'll serve the great purpose of being added to my great body count of a few hundred. It was always my intention to kill everyone I saw. There is so much prey in the city... And the girl I saw you smash into a tree. She's the perfect target to add a quick number to my ever-growing kill count. Farewell."

Reframe quickly took a picture of him through his hand camera and reset his position.

"That won't work! There's always a loophole in every single quirk and yours is the easiest to exploit!" In the split-second Reframe had to reactivate his quirk. A huge explosion blasted him into the air once more.

Out of the corner of Reframe's eye, he saw Dabi running over to Toga. Dabi was just like him. Trying to kill someone he didn't like. Dabi reminded Reframe of when he was younger. Everyone knew Endeavor for his cold attitude towards everyone. There was no doubt he treated his family the same way. Dabi still had the chance to be a regular human being. Not a crazy delinquent like himself.

"Looks like another kid decided to show up, how wonderful. I'll go for the bigger kill! Two birds with one stone!" Nensho unleashed a huge explosion just as Reframe's arms extended to stop him. Nensho was pretty stupid, that was his problem. He should have killed him first and then the kids, instead he was trying to go for the bigger game. But the same could be said about himself.

Reframe collided with the ground, dirt spewed out in every direction and into his mouth. He didn't care at this point. There was always a small voice whispering in his heart. It sounded a lot like his deceased mother. He faked his craziness to get rid of the words, but it never went away. The more he tried to shake it off, it got louder and louder. It reminded him of the promise he made with his mother. Every time he fought, it was like his mother was talking to him. "Promise me you will at least be the nice person out of this family."

Reframe stood up from the ground. He had to keep his promise with his mother. It was probably the only thing keeping him sane. He extended his arms toward the branches and used it to swiftly swing toward the kids. If he saved the kids, maybe it will redeem the promise he made to his mom. Even if it took his life.

The kid, Dabi, used his blue flames to cover the view from Nensho and tried to carry the dazed girl. A mighty explosion silenced the flames and blew the kids off their feet.

Reframe closed the distance until he was within reach of Nensho. There was a limit to how long he could extend his limbs, but that wasn't going to stop him.

He grabbed Nensho by both arms and with a pulling motion, collided into Nensho's back. Quickly, Reframe released his hands from Nensho and took a quick picture. The incoming explosion ceased to exist until the moment he had to reactivate his quirk. Reframe grabbed a tree branch and swung himself upwards to avoid the explosion.

Nensho landed on the ground. "You won't be able to protect these kids all the way up there if that's your goal."

Crap, he was right. Reframe quickly took a picture of Nensho and used his arms and legs to launch him back towards the ground through the help of the tree branches.

Nensho surprised Reframe and the kids by producing flames out of his hands instead of explosions. One of them was directed towards Reframe while the other was pointed towards the kids. Just what was his quirk? He was incredibly versatile in attacking multiple opponents and concentrating on several moving objects. A skill Reframe was lacking.

Reframe swung to the side as he focused his strength on his arms and legs to maneuver out of the direction of the flames. The fire whooshed past his body by a mere few inches.

Dabi was using his own flames to combat Nensho's flame, but it wasn't working. The flames only collided together and mixed, however it managed to keep them safe and bought a few seconds for Reframe to crash into Nensho with his feet. Nensho engulfed his body in flames, but it was erased as Reframe activated his second quirk. He jumped off of Nensho and landed on top of a tree branch.

"You also have two quirks...?" Reframe was shocked, it only seemed like Nensho had one quirk. "What the hell is your quirk?"

Nensho smiled at Reframe's response. "Wouldn't you like to know? I call it Combustion, but it should be renamed into something more grandeur. I don't know the specifics of my quirk or how many quirks I have. All I know is I have one of the most wicked quirks in the world, and I will use it to beat All For One's spot as the number one most wanted villain. And every dead person is one step closer to the top."

"Damn you, bastard." Reframe hissed. The pain permeated throughout his whole body and his legs buckled momentarily before he caught his balance.

"Call me what you like, but weren't you the same a few minutes ago? I don't know what made you change your mind to protect the kids all of a sudden, but that doesn't alter my goal. That's the beauty of having no friends, a family, or a moral compass to guide me in the right direction. You get to kill anyone and use anything at your disposal to reach your goal, isn't it wonderful?"

Reframe noticed the movement in Nensho's hand, the palm was outstretched toward the kids. Orange flames whooshed out and met Dabi's back who in turn was protecting Toga from the fire by hugging her. The back of Dabi's white shirt was burnt revealing his skin. Reframe knew his options were running out, everyone's stamina was decreasing as the fight continued to drag on. The person who had the potential to come out as the victor was Nensho. This would be it, his life might end here with this one suicide move. His last chance to redeem the promise he made with his mom.

Reframe extended his arms and wrapped it around Nensho to throw him into a tree. The fire covered his arms, but it didn't matter, he was losing feeling in his arms anyways. "RUN, Dabi! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS, JUST GO FAR AWAY FROM HERE!"

Dabi's eyes widened in surprise to see Reframe helping him out. Yet, he wasted no time in heeding Reframe's advice. He helped Toga up and stumbled into the forest.

"Damn you, lanky arms! You just made my job many times harder! I'm going to hunt them down after I fucking murder you." Nensho used explosions from his feet to chase the kids.

Reframe grabbed him by the head and slammed his face into the ground. Nensho roared in pain as blood leaked from his mouth and face.

Reframe unleashed a flurry of punches while keeping a safe distance from his flames and explosions.

Nensho grabbed onto one of his arms with impeccable timing and using explosions, he raced towards Reframe. It was too late to block the detonation erupting from Nensho's body. The explosion was colossal, it shot Reframe into a tree and he slumped down. In the blink of an eye, Nensho was right next to Reframe breaking his arms and legs. Sickening crunches filled Reframe's ears and it was only made worse as Nensho shattered his rib cage with several heavy punches.

"Have fun in hell." Nensho plowed his foot into Reframe's torso. One of his organs definitely popped and now he was bleeding inside his body. What a way to end his unlucky life.

"All that and it looks like I still got the upper hand, thanks for gracefully adding yourself to my ever-growing body count. Consider yourself the luckiest human being ever to live this long in one of my fights. I'll leave you to die, have fun." Nensho took off to the sky in search of the kids.

Reframe groaned in pain as his ragged breaths scratched his throat. Every breath increased the pain inside his broken body.

"I did it, mother... There was always a part of me that wanted to be nice... But I was cornered into a place where I had no choice and my feelings came out... Did I redeem myself?" Reframe felt himself slipping in and out of reality. It was weird, the pain was flashing in and out of existence. The world felt so distant and fuzzy. He could hear his mom's voice in his heart, it was as clear as daylight.

"Sometimes I break that promise and it hurts my heart, it only leaves me with a feeling of guilt... Promise me you will at least be the nice person out of this family."

"Sorry, mother... This is my last and final act of reframing the world... Hopefully, those kids don't turn out to be like me... I'll see you up there, mother..."

Reframe felt his eyelids closing, it was hard to fight the incoming drowsiness. Closing his eyes for a few seconds wouldn't hurt, right? Everything was so peaceful, it was the perfect conditions to sleep. His body didn't hurt anymore, he would wake up the next day and everything would be fine.

AN: I know this isn't what you wanted, but trying to write something in Dabi's point of view would have made this less impactful. It's okay if you skipped this chapter, it wasn't that important anyways. Next chapter will go back to Dabi's point of view and we will somehow introduce kid Shigaraki!

Visit my profile page and support me on Ko-fi!

Thanks for reading my book all the way up to this point! If you can leave a review, that would be great!


	6. Meeting Tomura Shigaraki

Dabi lay in an alleyway with a sleeping Toga. Ever since Reframe protected them, Dabi couldn't help but question why he would save them. Nensho now weighed on the side of a terrible criminal. Nensho killed Reframe. Dabi was sure of it. Nensho was definitely chasing after them, but they were safe for now. Nensho couldn't enter the city while alerting all the Pro Heroes in that area that he was there.

The sound of an explosion went off in the distance. Suddenly, fear washed over Dabi's body, he knew exactly what the sound was: it was Nensho. He was actually searching for them. His goal was to kill people. It means anyone he sees will add to his body count.

It still wouldn't matter since they have to run away from Nensho as far as possible. The Pro Heroes would take care of him, hopefully.

Dabi saw a dumpster nearby and found a piece of cardboard inside, the smell wasn't too bad so he took it and laid it upon Toga and himself. It was big enough to cover them. He closed his eyes and let the peaceful tranquility of sleep take over.

_Dabi woke up to find himself back in his bed at home. He could hear crying outside and it sounded a lot like Shoto's. He tried to move, but his body didn't listen. The door opened and revealed a hulking Endeavor. He was fearsome as if a demon had possessed him. Blood was leaking all over Endeavor's body and chunks of flesh were missing from him, including one of his eyes._

_"Dabi, you are a fucking disappointment. Leaving your family behind for the dead. What else can you do that might make your mother die from a broken heart?" Zombie Endeavor began to take slow steps toward Dabi. "It would have been better if you were never born. All you did was cause trouble for everyone. I hope your siblings are proud of what you did. Now, go to hell where you will burn with your sins forever."_

He woke up to a familiar poking on the side of his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Toga awake and staring at him with her big eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Toga greeted him with a wide smile.

"Ugh, five more minutes..." Dabi said as he laid back down on the ground. The dream felt so real. Is Endeavor hunting him down? Does that mean Endeavor is planning to kill him? He'll think about the dream later, right now they had to move.

"We have to move now. The city is destroyed. I think Nensho caused it." Toga whispered.

Great, apparently Toga can read his mind now. Dabi realized the cardboard was still on top of them and threw it off. What lay beyond the alleyway was the destruction of a city. Everything was scorched and burnt. As they peeked out of the alleyway, the whole city was razed to the ground. Nothing was left standing. There were tons of Pro Heroes walking around the area searching for survivors and cleaning the place up with the police, volunteers, and machines.

"T-This is the extent of his powers?" Dabi gaped at the amount of chaos one man had caused. "Does he have no drawback for his quirk? Is that why he wants to take over the position of the number one villain from that All For One dude?"

"No idea... This All For One guy, since he is the number one villain... If we can find him, will he be able to protect us from any incoming dangers?" Toga mused.

"Probably... We just need to find him since we are already labeled as villains..." Dabi looked towards the sky. What will his siblings think of him?

"First, we have to avoid the Pro Heroes if we don't want to get caught. Actually more for me since most Pro Heroes will know who I am." Toga scanned the area and realized it was just a ring, encasing the demolished city. "We can just travel on the outer rings of the city and hope we don't get caught."

Dabi nodded, they walked back in the alleyway and made their way to the outer edge of the city.

It was a peaceful walk around the edge of the city. Nothing abnormal was occurring at the moment.

Toga turned to face Dabi. "These past few days have been crazy, huh? I bet it'll get even crazier!"

Dabi rolled his eyes but smiled. "Don't jinx it, Toga."

The rest of the walk was peaceful and quiet. Dabi took the time to think about the scary nightmare he had. It was all so real, he could feel the blankets and the pillow. Endeavor was terrifying, he looked exactly like something from Dabi's nightmares. He usually gets scared of the dark and supernatural creatures like zombies or vampires. Dabi shuddered upon the thoughts and quickly diverted his attention to his surroundings. At least his quirk would protect him from such horrors. He never wanted to think about the dream again.

Toga pulled his hand and pointed at a messy gray-haired kid sitting against the side of a building. Dabi turned around and saw they had been walking a long way from the flattened city. "Who is that kid? He looks so sad and lonely... Dabi, let's go find out what he's doing there!"

"Hey, you can't just-" It was too late, Toga was already running to the gray-haired kid.

Dabi took a deep breath and sighed. Although he warmed up enough to talk to her easily without trailing off too much, she still was a lot to handle sometimes. Maybe they should leave the kid alone or maybe he does need help. His parents could have died from the demolished city. Dabi ran after Toga and caught up to her with no trouble.

On the other hand, the gray-haired kid looked up at them in shock. His face was written with uncomfortable fear. There were small dark rings circling around his eyes, indicating his tiredness. He looked like he had been wearing the same clothes for a few days just like Dabi and Toga had been. Streaks of dirt lay across the kid's gray-blue shirt and his gray swish pants. Toga slowly knelt down on the floor with both her legs while Dabi kneeled with only one leg.

She extended her hand towards the kid, but he held one arm in front of him for defense. His eyes were dotted with fear and curiosity about who these two kids were. Then terror spread across his face as Toga's hand inched closer. "D-Don't touch me... I might accidentally kill you..."

"Don't worry about that. We can be friends! Best friends!" Toga said in a cheerful tone.

The kid looked between Dabi and Toga before he avoided their glances by staring at the sidewalk and nervously twiddled away with his thumbs. "You... You don't get it... My quirk allows me to crumble everything into dust... It's better if you leave me alone..."

Toga gave him a comforting smile. "It's fine, we can still be best friends."

The kid stared up at Toga and a little spark lit up in his eyes. This is what Dabi probably looked like when Toga first called him a best friend.

Toga beckoned for the kid to stand up, he listened to her and slowly stood up on his feet. "And if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"It's... It's Tomura..."

"Welcome to the team, Tomura! My name is Toga and this guy's name is Dabi! We are on our way to search for this man called All For One! He is said to be... He's said to be powerful! So if we meet him, there will be protection for me and Dabi! We don't know anything about him because Dabi and I are practically villains so that leaves you to ask questions about All For One around to other people! Can you do it?"

"What? Why me? I... I don't want to do it..." Tomura shrank away in fear.

"I mean if you don't want to, it's fine. All we need to do is search for him or someone that can shield us from dangers known and unknown until we can protect ourselves!"

"Oh... Okay... I don't want to do it then..." Tomura looked around the empty streets. "B-But what are we going to do now?"

"We're obviously going to search for All For One! He is the only person who can protect us from anything if he is the number one villain!" Toga said as she pumped her fist into the air.

Dabi glanced at Tomura and he returned the stare. The could read each other's thoughts. Even while they are pretty much homeless and hopeless, she's still very optimistic and happy.

Dabi shook his head and spoke. "We should find a place to sleep tonight since there are dangerous people wandering about."

"Good idea! Let's go, guys! We don't have all day!" Toga skipped down the road while humming to herself.

Dabi and Tomura silently followed behind her as they scanned the concrete jungle. It was oddly silent, though that should have been expected since Nensho is a huge danger to nearby people. A few pro heroes passed by, but they hid behind buildings to avoid being caught.

Dabi's thoughts absorbed him into his mind as it drifted towards the past few days. It has been a crazy life so far, but it was actually something he enjoyed. It was way better than staying in Endeavor's home and being tortured. He couldn't bear the pain of his family suffering, it was more appealing to forget about them.

Spending time with Toga has been some of the best moments of his life. He didn't want it to end, but now a new kid named Tomura showed up. They didn't even know anything about this kid, although the same thing happened when Toga met him. She didn't even know anything about Dabi, but she still accepted him in a warm manner. If he didn't show up, Toga might have died. Reframe would have ended her life in a few seconds. The story would be a bit different then.

And then there's Nensho, a monster among men. The man that stood at the top of the world, but there is a stronger villain than him: All For One. He's the number one most wanted villain, but where did he live? If they can find him, Nensho won't be a problem. No one would be a problem. Being the number one villain meant he was the strongest, right? They didn't get that spot by being lazy or doing nothing. They must know their quirks so well they can crush everyone standing in their way to be number one.

Back to the subject of Tomura, Dabi honestly wanted all the attention from Toga to be directed towards him. He wanted Toga all for himself, it was nice receiving kind attention from her. He didn't want to share her with anyone else... But he shouldn't control her life... It would only be a matter of time before they found All For One and life would be easygoing. Hopefully, All For One could help him train his quirk to a controllable level or stop his skin from burning every time he used it.

His quirk was such a curse to have. It would literally cook his skin with every use. Yes, it was powerful, but if his body couldn't handle the insane amount of firepower, what's the point? There was no solution to fixing his quirk in his point of view. The fire would always blast out of his arms, how else is he supposed to let it out?

It wasn't fair that Shoto was the chosen one. He had his ice side and his fire side. No matter which side he uses, he can always balance it out to safe levels. Why couldn't he have a little bit of that ice quirk? Just enough to cool down his skin. Instead, he was given an ice quirk user's body. It's more susceptible to getting burnt from intense heat. That's why he wanted to find All For One. He will definitely have a solution for his terribly cursed quirk. Something to soothe his skin from the heat.

AN: I can't wait to write the next few chapters! Things are going to get pretty hype with a handful of new villains to be introduced!

Visit my profile page and support me on Ko-fi so I can buy myself some uncured beef jerky.

Thanks for reading my fanfiction all the way up to this point! If you can leave a review, that would be great!


	7. Occult's Flashy Entrance

Dabi carefully studied their surroundings as they walked, they were still in the middle of the city. He could swear he saw some branches moving earlier back in the park they were walking through. How they managed to avoid the pro heroes was nothing short of a miracle.

Dabi couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by someone, but whenever he tried to search for the source, there was nothing to be found. No matter how hard he looked, the only things that stood out were the wind weaving through the branches. Still, he swore a few branches moved the moment he looked at it.

Someone must have a stealthy quirk that allows them to hide in branches easily. Maybe that person can turn into leaves... What if that was the exact quirk that someone had? Were there any random leaves that looked too clustered to be natural?

Dabi carefully studied the leaves falling off the branches, but none of them were bunched up together. Nothing was out of place. Whatever it was, they would eventually meet if it was following them.

Dabi came back into reality and realized Tomura and Toga were making small talk with each other. Pangs of jealousy rippled throughout his body. He wished he could talk to Fuyumi about his troubles, but thinking about them stung painfully. He wanted to avoid thinking about them as much as possible.

A sudden movement of nearby branches caught Dabi's attention once again. Silence. Whatever it was, it wasn't there anymore-

A huge crash shattered the once peaceful setting. A hideous looking beast with two swollen big arms barreled out of a building and while it skidded on the ground to stop itself, the beast tumbled through a few more buildings. The monster man wore a torn white shirt and green cargo pants. A leash was connected to its neck and a thin, slender human jumped along with the beast. The lanky person wore an orange button-up with a white shirt underneath. He wore khakis and a very loose belt tied around his waist. He landed on top of a broken building piece while giving them an evil smile.

"Aha! So this is the group of kids Nightmare was talking about! I wonder where the pro heroes went? Maybe they went to drink some tea? Whatever, they won't be able to protect you! This little cause of mayhem will be over before it even started!" He patted down his orange button shirt before continuing. "I hope you enjoy your next life! Oh... And before you guys die, I would like to introduce myself and my pet. The name is King, and this little cute guy is Kaibutsu."

Dabi grit his teeth. The fact that they kept running into trouble wasn't the worst part. It was the fact that their opponents were grown people with quirks they didn't know about. "Run!" Dabi pulled on both of them and they began to sprint away from the dangerous duo.

King nodded at the colossal beast and they began to chase them down. Kaibutsu's speed was insane, the distance between them was closed in a matter of a few seconds.

Dabi activated his quirk and the blue fire encapsulated Kaibutsu, but it did little to slow down his speed. It only served to agitate the beast. It uprooted a tree and slammed it down on Tomura.

Tomura quickly held out his hand and touched the tree. It disintegrated in an instant leaving nothing but the dust of the tree. King stared at Tomura in surprise but quickly changed his expression to an angry glare. "You... You're a powerful one, aren't ya? Enaiorima would be proud if I captured you, kids, instead... Change of plans Kaibutsu, we're going to capture them." Kaibutsu grunted in response.

King stared at the ground and shouted, "Alright, Fushi (Zombie), Toriodoshi (Scarecrow), Odei (Slime Human), let's get this shit over with." King tugged on the leash. "Come on, Kaibutsu. We've got a job to finish."

Dabi watched as a bloody Scarecrow stepped out from behind a tree and stared into his eyes. Extreme levels of fear flooded his system and his darkest fears flashed across his memory.

Cracks formed across the ground and a literal zombie crawled out of the ground and grabbed onto Dabi's ankles tightly. The fear was so immense, Dabi was stuck to the ground.

The slime humanoid was destroying Tomura with a relentless amount of punches while Toga was already captured in Kaibutsu's monstrous hands.

This was their plan. They were caught off guard by a weird group of criminals. Their quirks were also able to counter his fire and Tomura's disintegration quirk. Toga's quirk wasn't too useful unless they had a source of blood.

Is Nensho a part of this group? Maybe if they had Reframe on their side, they would've gotten out of this situation effortlessly. They were cornered into submission. Dabi, Tomura, and Toga were all rendered useless. If only he could use his flames... He could win... The damn scarecrow was inducing fear, making him freeze up in a panic. How were they going to get out of this hopeless situation this time?

King sat down on a piece of rock with a smug grin and spoke. "Okay, Fushi. Knock him out before he breaks out of the fear cage. We only have a limited time before some pro heroes show up to kick our ass. We can definitely brainwash these guys to serve the purpose of Occult and then it's a few weeks of resting for me... The hell... Toriodoshi?"

The scarecrow was knocked down and face flat on the ground. Dabi felt the fear melt away into nothing. He could finally move again. A blur of red swooshed past Dabi and the zombie's head was gone in an instant. King stared in horror as his comrades were taken out of the game. "Hey... Hey, what the hell is going on? Odei, watch your back! We have an intrude-" King was interrupted by a metal bat swinging straight for his head. He ducked just in time to avoid the devastating blow. "KAIBUTSU, KILL HIM!"

Kaibutsu roared an ear-shattering scream before slamming both his hands into the ground, causing massive cracks to run across the ground. The mysterious stranger jumped up into the air and for the first time, Dabi got a good look at who he was.

The stranger was wearing a skintight red turtleneck shirt tucked underneath some baggy black bontan pants. He held a metal bat in his right hand. The stranger looked exactly like a guy from a manga Dabi had read when he was younger... So this is who was going to save them. A cosplayer?

"Odei, Kaibutsu, Fushi, grab him!" King grabbed a gun out from his pocket and began to fire at his opponent.

The stranger landed on the ground before he turned into a blur of red and snatched Tomura, Toga, and Dabi off of the ground in a matter of a few seconds. He gave them a comforting smile before his serious face returned. "Hang on tight, kiddos. By the way, my name is Ikoji."

Kaibutsu grabbed a huge chunk of a broken building and slammed it on the ground causing their savior to shoot up in the air. Ikoji instantly noticed the hand coming up to grab him. Kaibutsu lifted him into the air, which means his quirk is useless now. Smart monster. The only means of saving them now is to use the special technique of Acceleration Air Wave.

Ikoji swung the bat and in the instant it pointed to the direction of Kaibutsu, a huge wave of air crashed into the monster and hit it into a building. As they fell, Ikoji used the airwaves to slow them down enough to touch the ground safely without any serious injuries.

Dabi scanned his surroundings and saw a goop of purple slime reaching out towards him. Blue flames coiled out of his arms and hurtled towards Odei, causing him to melt onto the floor.

Ikoji stared as Kaibutsu freed himself from the building. Taking Kaibutsu down was essential for a quick getaway, that monster could probably track them down. Just as he reached him, a hand from Kaibutsu shot out and missed Ikoji by a few millimeters.

This monster... His speed seemingly increased... Was he holding back? Ikoji ducked as a bullet whizzed past where his head once was. What about the kids, are they safe?

Ikoji cast a sideways view and saw them struggling against the zombie and slime monster. Kaibutsu's speed was also growing as quick Ikoji was releasing his hidden strength.

A smirk crept on King's face. "Yo, batass. Did you really think you had a chance to beat Occult? We knew you would come for us, especially when there are civilians involved. That's why we brought Kaibutsu because he can match with toe-to-toe with you! Also, Enaiorima would love to meet you and kill you personally!"

Kaibutsu launched little pellets of rocks at Ikoji just like a shotgun. Ikoji winced in pain as he was pelted with pebbles all over his body. Streaks of blood dripped down the places where the rocks hit. "Not bad, King. Occult is always thinking one step ahead of me... Still, all you guys ever do is wreak havoc, and I'll put everything on the line to stop the likes of you. You'll never get away with this. I'm ending it all here right now!" Ikoji put in an extra burst of speed to get close enough to hit Kaibutsu with his bat. Ikoji swung the bat with a loud shout. "ACCELERATION 100%!"

Masses of cloud and dust-covered Ikoji's vision. A small dust storm whirled around the city. Odei and Fushi both stopped to see what had happened, only to be disintegrated by Tomura's quirk.

Odei reformed from droplets of purple slime scattered across the cracked pavement and gathered himself back together. "So... Weak... Have... To... Do... Better... Than... That..."

Fushi's burnt body slowly recovered from the pile of dust on the ground. Dabi painted them with his blue flames, but Odei created himself into a slime blockade for Fushi. "So... Annoying..." Splashes of slime bounded Dabi's hands behind his back and he fell face-first to the ground.

Tomura and Toga were given the same treatment, tied together from the sticky slime. "Let's... See... How... Ikoji... Deals... With... This..."

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Kaibutsu's monstrous arms bruised purple from the place of impact. The huge hand swiped Ikoji off his feet and squeezed him lightly to stop any resistance. Ikoji's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell... How...? Most people can't survive the impact of this hit..."

King flashed a wicked grin towards Ikoji and pointed the gun directly at him. "I told you, Ikoji. You're no match for him. Not even your stupid Acceleration quirk." King looked at Fushi and Odei and nodded. They have everyone in their hands. "We have the kids captured, there's no point in struggling, Ikoji. Enjoy your little nap. Enaiorima will be pleased to kill you himself."

Ikoji struggle to escape the tight grip, he glared daggers into King and spoke. "The kids have nothing to do with this, dammit! Let them go!"

King jumped down and slowly made his way to Ikoji. He knelt down and kicked Ikoji in the chest. "They have everything to do with this. Now, sleep." King shot a sleeping elixir into Ikoji.

"Damn you, King! I'll crush Occult soon..." Ikoji's head hung low as he slipped away from reality.

King stood over Dabi, Tomura, and Toga. A crazy smile spread over his lip. "You'll be the perfect recruits for Enaiorima! Enjoy your little nap, young-ins."

Dabi felt a sharp pain on his back for a few seconds before it faded away. His eyelids drooped down and soon his vision was black.

* * *

Nensho's eyebrow went up in surprise as his phone rang. He looked at the unknown number and decided to answer the call.

"Is this Nensho?" A deep voice rumbled.

Nensho hesitated before he spoke. "Yes… This is Nensho. What do you want?"

"You're just the person we're searching for. Follow the directions we give you and you'll find yourself at Occult's home base. Then we'll talk. We aren't going to do anything to you, trust us. We'll be waiting for you there. We will know if you are coming or not, we have eyes everywhere. See you there, Nensho. Don't make this hard for both of us."

Nensho looked at the wall of his shed and chucked the phone at the wall. "Who the hell do they think they are?" Anger flared up in eyes. "I'll go kill all of them, let's see how they cooperate with that."

AN: I have a 0% in Web Page Design, don't worry tho I ain't graduating this year without giving it my all. Plus Ultra

Visit my profile page and support me on Ko-fi!

Thanks for reading my fanfiction all the way up to this point! If you can leave a review, that would be great!


End file.
